The Power of Amarillo
by NFS Kay Chan
Summary: Amarillo is in a mental hospital because she claims that three legendary birds will attack and destroy Kanto. But Susan thinks she's lying and tells her to stop say what's going to happen. But there is only one person that could help her. Must read my first FanFic - When We First Met before this. Then read chapter 8 of Don't You Remember Me.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon  
**

* * *

**_The Power Of Amarillo  
_**

* * *

**Cinnabar Mental Hospital**

Amarillo is in a mental hospital because she claims that three legendary birds will attack and destroy Kanto. They even had to use restrain chains that are used for keeping Pokemon in one spot.

Dr John Dow works the mental hospital where Yellow is kept. He put a voice recorded near his mouth a presses record.

**Doc. John: **Patient number 6032. She is disturbing other patients. Sleep Powder from our experimental Ivysaur seems to be the only form of sedation. Today is the 23rd of September 2040 and this is session 12 with Dr John Dow. Age unknown, no known relatives. Patient appeared at Cinnabar Mental Hospital on July the 4th suffering from severe dilutions. And after nearly 3 months of therapy, the patient maintains she is Amarillo del Bosque Verde of Viridian forest and protector of Kanto. She displays unusual strength and burst of hostility, requiring that she'd be constantly...restrained. As her mental well being is our primary objective and progress in her rehabilitation has not been made, we believe that she will benefit from...blood loss.

He clicks stop, closes him folder and put down the recorder on the table. Sitting across him was Yellow.

**Yellow: **Let me out of this place

**Doc. John: **You know we are unable to do that

**Yellow: **You don't understand, if you don't let me g-

**Doc. John: **Yes, you've explained this to me before. Kanto will be destroyed by Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno.

**Yellow: **Yes. If you don't let me get my Mewtwo...I promise you...all of you will die

**Doc. John:** I'm here to help you, trust me that I can do that

**Yellow: **No...LET ME GO! AHHHHH! RAAA!

Dr John get a rag and wipes it on one his Ivysaur's leaf

**Doc. John: **We have something for you Amarillo, something the would free you from your dilutions.

He puts the rag at her face and she falls a sleep straight away. He then gets an injector which was empty, stabs it into her head and takes 50ml of blood from her brain. This causes her psychic power to decrease and will also cause memory loss. The only way to get it back is electricity.

* * *

**If you read my first fafic you'll understand what's going on here. Now you guys will know how she got out of here.**


	2. Help Me

******Visiting**  


* * *

Green the 7th gym leader has come to visit her and see how she's going. People call her Green when she's gym leader but she takes days off. On days off she gets called her real name Susan Oak. Susan is now 13 and Amarillo is 12. Before Amarillo left she told Susan about The Fall of Kanto but Susan didn't believe her. Amarillo kept saying things like that and even saying to the public. And so Susan and her brother Blue put her to sleep and sent her to Cinnabar Mental Hospital. Blue real name is Gary Oak. Susan has grown quite close to Yellow and considers her a little sister. Susan come to sit with Yellow to see haw she's going.

**Yellow: **Time is running out...we have to move...now

**Susan: **Please stop saying things like that. I told you to stop

**Yellow: **...I need your help to get out of here

**Susan:** You can do that your self, it's really simple. Just stop acting crazy

**Yellow: ** You think I'm crazy?

**Susan: **Yes

**Yellow: **I just want to get out of here

**Susan: **You can do that your self

**Yellow:** No. I need your help

**Susan: **You know what? I give up. I don't care about you. I won't help you

**Yellow: **Fine, but please don't tell Red...promise?

**Susan****: **Promise

Amarillo had no help from her best for four months. In those four months Yellow had more blood taken out of her and even holes put in her arms. After those four months Red has come back but can no longer be called Red because he is not a Pokemon master any more. So he's called by his real name Edward Craig. Ethan O'Connor is now Pokemon Master and is now called Gold.

Another month has passed and Edward had time to settle in with pallet town again. (I can't explain all. You have to read my first FanFic- When We First Met) Yellow hasn't received any help from friends, it's like they don't care about her any more. But one person does care about her. Gary Oak.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Gary has come to visit her and see how she's going but she isn't doing any good at all. The day before Yellow left she told Gary that she liked him which surprised him a lot. He does like her to. She's always so sweet and innocent. He also finds that her blushing is quite cute. But unfortunately she has lost her memory of him.

**Gary: **Hey *sits down with her* how you doing?

**Yellow: **Who are you?

**Gary: **Blue...Your friend...Gary Oak

**Yellow: **I don't know you

Surprised Gary gets up from his seat and turns around

**Yellow: **Wait. If you really are my friend...could you help me something?

**Gary: **Yeah

**Yellow: **Thanks. All you have to do is come back at 8 to this table. If there are keys here open that door over there. *she point to the operation room* I will be in there. And come with a knife

* * *

**Hey guys could you comment if you read my first fan fic (When We First Met) And also comment on this chapter  
**


	3. RELEASE ME NOW!

**Pallet Town 7:55**

* * *

Gary was about to walk out of the house until he remembered to bring a knife he walks over to the kitchen draw and takes out a very sharp knife and hides it in his jacket. Daisy was sitting on the couch watching T.V. with her back to him.

**Daisy: **What are you in the kitchen? *she says not even looking*

**Gary:** Nothing...I'm just trying to find my the keys to the gym

**Daisy: **They're on the table

**Gary:** Oh thanks *goes to take the keys from the table*I'm going to go check on the gym

**Daisy:** Umm...Okay. Come back soon

Gary sends out his Pidgeot and flew south to Cinnabar Island

* * *

**Cinnabar Mental Hospit****al**** 7:45  
**

Dr John and his assistant Micheal were in a room which had window that was big enough to see the room next to it. The other room had other patients sitting down, one mumbling to himself another sitting down staring and the floor and blonde who is just about to explode with rage and anger. John was holding a clip board to Micheal and giving him a few instructions. Micheal has punched in the face a few times by Yellow, in fact she has physically hurt a few doctors. Yellow walks over to the window

**Yellow: **Release me

John and Micheal look over

**Yellow: ***she bangs on the window twice* RELEASE ME NOW!

A doctor grabs both her shoulders from behind but Yellow elbows him in the nose.

**Dr. John: **Take care of this

Micheal opens a draw and takes out a taser gun. As he opens the door he takes aim and fires. It hits her right in the chest. She falls on her knees but the electricity bought her memory, strength and power back. Her eyes start to glow yellow. Micheal still holding onto the gun she pulls the cord pulling him to her, she palm strikes him in the nose and push kicks him into the walk. A police man grabs both arms from behind and she then swings her head back hitting him in the mouth. After she's out Yellow back fists him in the cheek. Another Doctor comes out with a regular taser stabs it into her back. Yellow turns around takes his keys and jump-side kicks him in the chest. She puts the keys on the table. John comes out with a tranquilizer pistol and shots her on the head. Yellow falls unconscious.

* * *

**Operation Room 7:50**

She was set on a long, hard, cold steal table. John takes out a small hammer and screw driver. He steadily puts the screw driver on her forehead and BANG! Hits the screw driver with the hammer. John takes out the screw driver, washes it and walks out leaving Yellow lying on the table with dark, red dot in her forehead which is bleed very fast.

* * *

Gary walk in finding the keys on the table, he takes them and opens the where Amarillo is kept. He locks it behind him. As he walks closer he takes out his knife and stands on the right if her. Yellow wakes up not even dead but still lying down.

**Yellow: ***whispered* Blue

**Gary: **You remember me?

**Yellow: **I just figured it out

**Gary: **...do you really have to do this?

**Yellow: **Yes

**Gary: **What do I do with this knife?

**Yellow: **Stab me

**Gary: **What!

**Yellow: **Just do it

The door starts shaking violently

**John: **Hey! Open this door!

**Yellow: **Just do it

As the door got kicked opened, Gary lifts the knife above his head and as hard as he can, pushes the knife into her chest. When made contact with the knife Amarillo shone yellow and disappeared in an explosion. All that happened all most instantaneously. As she disappeared the a big bang the only thing left on the table was her cloths soaking wet. Gary was also wet, only water...just plain water. Gary grabs the her cloths and put it to his chest and heard Yellow's voice in his head..."I love you"

* * *

**I forgot to mention in my first fan fic the Amarillo got released when she was still young. If you read it you guys thought that she was an adult but no. Comment.**


	4. My Name Is Amarillo

**Pallet Town  
**

* * *

Gary knocks on Edward's door three times. Edward is Red's real name. Gary's sister Green or Susan was living with Edward because his mum died. Susan opens the door.

**Susan: **Gary?...What are you doing here?...Is that Yellow's cloths?

**Edward: **Who is it?

**Susan: **It's Gary

**Edward: ***gets up from couch* Hey buddy, what's going on?...Holy crap. What are you doing with Yellow's cloths? And why are you soaking wet?

Gary walk in the house with Yellow's cloths in his hands on his chest locked in that position. When he walk in he sits on a chair and like...froze there. Edward sits next to him and Susan sits in front of him.

**Edward: **Hey...is there anything wrong?

**Susan: **Where is she?

Gary looks at her like she's a person that he doesn't know. Edward pulls his collar a bit and Gary flinches hard like a scary zombie mask has been put to his face.

**Edward: **Tell the stuff

**Susan: **Where...is...she?

**Gary: **...I don't know

**Susan: **What do you mean you don't know?

**Gary: **I helped her get out of the hospital and now she has disappeared...literally. Now I don't know where she's gone now

They sat there for a few seconds thinking where she would of disappeared off to.

**Edward: **Lets try Viridian Forest...Susan, lets go

**Susan: **Okay

**Edward: **Gary...you stay here and dry off. Take a towel in the bathroom if you need to

Edward walks out of the house, releases his Charizard and flies to Viridian Forest with Susan following him with her Aerodactyl. As the room Gary was in filled with silence he heard her voice again "I love you"

* * *

**Viridian Forest**

Amarillo crawls out of a small lake, coughing, wet and naked. She grabs her chest where Gary had put the knife into her. The knife had to be used to teleport her to Viridian Forest. She was still on her hands and knees breathing heavily with her eyes closed, water dripping from her face. She let the water drop from her body unaware on her nakedness. Amarillo had a yellow aura surrounding her body causing a bit of a glow in the forest. She then started coughing blood from her mouth and then started groaning grabbing onto her chest again. The pain in her chest was hard contain but she could do anything about it ecxept let the pain attack her chest. Amarillo started breathing slowly and letting fade away a the seconds went by.

**Yellow: **My name is *eyes start glowing yellow* Amarillo

* * *

**Finally she is out and ready to get her Mewtwo. After she gets it, her Mewtwo will defend and fight off the three legendary birds and protect Kanto. I will write about The Fall Of Kanto after my next story which is after this one. ****Comment on how you like this story.  
**


End file.
